


The Visit

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd never take you for a fan of Grand Theft Auto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

"Yes!"  
Joan shouted in joy. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest. She looked at the screen and watched as Franklin Clinton managed to escape the police. She smirked proudly and took a sip of her wine. The blanket wrapped around her muscular body slid down, revealing her bare shoulders. She swore quietly, hearing her phone ringing. She paused the game and picked up the call. "Governor Ferguson" she said. She heard a giggle coming from the speaker.

Vera Bennett spoke with her soft voice. "Joan, it's your private number. You don't have to introduce yourself every time I call."

Joan looked at the paused game and sighed. "What is it, Vera?" She asked bitterly. She didn't like it when somebody interrupted her, especially when she was busy with GTA V.

"I was wondering if you had plans for the evening." It quickly came out of deputy's mouth.

"Why would you be wondering about it?" The governor asked, smirking.

The younger woman let out a loud exhale. "I thought, maybe I could come over and cook something for you, like you did for me when I had to take care of my mother. I want us to be even."

Joan thought for a second and hummed. "Come as soon as you can." She ended the call and returned to her game. She thought she would have some more time before Vera's arrival to compose herself. She couldn't be more wrong.

A few minutes later, she heard a door bell and froze. "Shit." She rushed to open the door, forgetting her blanket. She let her guest in and took a moment to look the other woman up and down. The deputy was holding a bag, which was probably containing food. Vera's hair was down, reaching the top of her breasts that were revealed by her low cut blouse. Joan's gaze fell upon Vera's cleavage. She failed to notice that the shorter woman was glaring at her bosom, which was visible through her nearly see through night gown. She led Vera to the kitchen, not trusting her deputy enough with her cooking skills to leave her there by herself.

After they ate the dinner, the women went to the living room where Joan left her GTA V on pause. Vera gasped as soon as she noticed what it was. "Is it...?"

"Yes, Vera. Now, would you like to sit down, so we can play together?" The governor asked and didn't wait for a response. Her deputy joined her quickly.

"I'd never take you for a fan of Grand Theft Auto." The slender woman said, smiling. Joan rolled her eyes and they began playing together. It hasn't been long before Vera got bored and looked at Joan instead of the screen. When she got governor's attention by intensively staring at her, she spoke. "I'd rather play something else." She was watching Joan's face and when the smaller of smirks appeared on it, she straddled the taller woman, cupping her large breasts with her tiny hands. She was rolling her nipples between her fingers, when she felt that they hardened immediately. She heard a quiet moan escaping Joan's mouth. She captured her superior's luscious lips with her own. ****


End file.
